


avengers at magic kingdom

by madameaquarius



Series: avengers at disney [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everybody Lives, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameaquarius/pseuds/madameaquarius
Summary: all the avengers go to magic kingdom
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Thor, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: avengers at disney [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200620
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Tony stark-here we are at disney   
Peter parker-oh my god thank you for taking me   
Bucky barnes-why did I come on this vacation  
Sam wilson-you know why  
Cut to steve decked in all out disney merch with the biggest grin ever  
Bucky barnes- he is so adorable  
Tony stark- ok everybody lets all stick together  
cut to Everybody but rhodey pepper stephen and peter are gone  
Tony stark this is going to be a long day


	2. stucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stucky at disney

Steve-oh my god its snow white we have to meet her   
Bucky-ok but we have to be quick we have to go to the jungle cruise  
Steve-the animals are robots  
Bucky-what  
Steve-yeah tony told me the animals are robots  
Bucky-well then what's the point of the ride  
steve-I don't know  
Bucky-ok lets get in line  
One picture later  
bucky=ooh let's go on the haunted mansion   
Steve-are you sure  
Bucky-why are you scared  
Steve-no just thought you were scared  
Bucky-kay lets get on it  
Cut to the haunted mansion waiting room  
Bucky-steve you're crushing my hand  
Steve- im sorry  
Bucky-if you are scared we can leave  
Steve- no i'm not scared  
One haunted mansion later  
Steve- I was scared   
Bucky- I know steve I know


	3. Chapter 3

Steve-ok what ride do you want to do the next  
Bucky-nothing with water I don't want to get my hair wet  
Steve-ok umm oh let's go on the carousel of progress tony said we would find that nostalgic  
Bucky-guess that could be fun   
One carousel of progress later  
Steve-we had everything in that kitchen  
Bucky yeah but all ours were broken,where do you want to go next   
Steve-ooh let's go to the frontierland shootin arcade you would be great with that  
Bucky-ooh the I could win you a prize  
One frontierland shootin land arcade  
Frontierland worker-ok i will give you money if you leave  
Cut to steve with bags full of plushies  
Bucky-no we’ll just leave  
Bucky-you happy   
Steve-yeah


	4. Chapter 4

Vision-i have a question  
Wanda-yes vis  
Vision-why would a european kingdom be next to a futuristic city  
Wanda-vis don't think to hard it's not supposed to make sense  
Vis-got wanda   
Wanda- I just cant believe were here, I always wanted to come here ever since I was a little girl   
Vision-glad your having fun  
Wanda-ooh lets go on pirates of caribbean   
One pirates later  
Vision-that was historically inaccurate  
Wanda-its supposed to be fun vis  
Vision-got it wanda  
Wanda- hey vis can you remind in 25 minutes to head to space mountain  
Vis- yes wanda   
Wanda thinking to herself-best part of having a robot boyfriend you never need a phone

**Author's Note:**

> i know its formatted weird its just thats the way im used to writing


End file.
